


I'm A Sucker For You

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Sex, and jt plays football, dont start @ing me about this either, girl!tyson, if i could italicize that i would, if you dont like it maybe try reading the tags first before you shit on someones work, this is gonna be filthy, this is very american oops, tyson is recently 16 and jt is 18, tyson plays volleyball not hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: Tyson is fed up with high school and J.T. is here to help with that.





	I'm A Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'sucker' by the jonas brothers  
> im on a Tyson jost kick so heres porn  
> and tys is a girl

High school sucks and everyone knows this. No one knows this harder than Tyson Jost, though.

Well, says Tyson Jost.

She is entering the last few weeks of her sophomore year in high school and it isn't easy. 

She went from being a straight A student who cared about her grades so much she would cry about them. 10th grade hit and so did her sophomore slump.

She just didn't give a shit at this point.

There was this boy who had started shit with her all year and was making her hit her melting point and her teachers were trying to pester her into paying 190 dollars to take some stupid fucking exam. 

She was done.

She already knew she was getting into NoDak for her volleyball so she doesn't really know why she is still putting in so much effort.

Besides, she's turning 16 soon and like, she will be able to like,  _drive_ and shit so yeah she's gonna be pretty ok.

As long as this motherfucker stops running his mouth anyway.

The way she looks at it now, her academics don't really matter anymore now that she has the scholarship and everything, but if she gets in a fight, she can't play.

She's just really sick of his stupid mouth running, though.

She was walking through the hall after school waiting for conditioning to start when she ran into the new guy.

"Hey I'm new here and I need help getting to the football field." He spoke, looking down at her with big brown eyes.`

"It's like, the centerpiece of the school, it isn't that hard to miss. Also, why the fuck did you come here so late?" She asked, about to blow him off.

"For football. There are better opportunities here than my old school."

Oh yeah, football starts around volleyball and therefore overshadows it most of the year. 

She really hated this place.

"Come on. I'll take you out to it before conditioning starts." She sighed, turning the other way and walking out the door towards the football field.

They told each other their names and then they didn't see each other again.

\--

Until he literally ran her over in the hallway, sporting a big bulky school issued football jacket.

"Oh, hey, Tyson. What's up?" He asked, slapping a gentle hand down on her shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it, then." The running back, Gabe Landeskog spoke, smiling suggestively at J.T.

"Hey, dude."

"Hey, I'm not doing anything tonight, you wanna come over and watch a movie or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, might as well."

And that's how she saw it. Her parents really didn't give a fuck what she did.

"You drive?"

"No I catch a ride with my friend. I can just get my stuff from her car before we leave if you wanna just take me with you." 

"Yeah, that sounds good. I park at 88 just come over when you get everything. I gotta go right now, but I'll see you then?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah."

She walked to Laci's car at the end of the day, grabbing her extra bag and walking it over to J.T.'s parking spot to find him sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hey I'm ready when you are." She said and for some reason now more than any other time they had talked, she felt nervous. Like a swarm of bees had been released inside of her and were trying to sting their way through her stomach lining.

They got in the car and rolled the window down, screaming along off-tune to some music he had playing on the radio and they breathed out a sigh when they pulled up to his house.

"Well, this is my house." He said, motioning vaguely to the living room in front of them when they walked in.

"Dude, pop some popcorn. Where are your movies?" She asked, still nervous but the car ride made it a little better.

"Upstairs, first room on the left is mine. The movies are in the cabinet under the TV." He said, grabbing the popcorn and a bowl down from his cabinets. 

When she got up there, she took some time to just breathe because, when has she ever felt so drawn in by a boy? He's just a new kid who she ran into and they became friends, that's it. Or it should be except she can't escape the feeling that she wants to hold his big hands and play in his pretty blonde hair and feel him insi-

"Do you want extra butter or salt, Tys?" He yelled again, shocking her out of her daze.

"No!" She yelled back and cursed herself silently for thinking about J.T. that way.

But still she couldn't help but just know that he could hold her down and take care of her and, knowing herself, she would let him do whatever he wanted to her.

"Hey, I brought drinks too." He chuckled seeing her fumble to put Jurassic Park in.

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom works late and dad is out of town for business." He answered, sitting down on the bed to watch the movie.

She hesitated before finally getting up there with him trying to keep a safe distance.

When the movie started, they could each put both of their arms between them.

By the middle, she was practically in his lap.

"So, how old are you, Tyson?" He asked huskily.

"I'm 16. You?" She replied quietly.

"I'm 18. What are your thoughts on the age of consent?" He asked and Tyson had had enough.

"Just fucking kiss me." She whined and he did, settling his lips onto hers hotly, resting his hands on her hips and lifting her over his lap.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, wanting to make sure everything would be ok.

"Yeah, once. It isn't that big of a deal."

He smiled gently, sucking a tiny bruise behind her ear as he moved some things off the bed. 

He moved her onto her back, rucking her shirt up and kissing exposed skin.

She looked him in his pretty brown eyes and tangled her hand in his hair, alluding to what she wanted.

"I promise I'll give back I just wanna see how well that pretty mouth of yours can work." She admitted, already breathless and impatient, trying to rub his face against her jeans.

"Aww," He cooed. "no need to be so impatient, baby girl. I can help you out." He whispered the last part and yanked her shirt off of her, toying with her nipples through the thin fabric of her lace bra.

Her back arched up and he took that time to pull her jeans off of her.

A fleeting thought went through her head about him being so rough but she knew it was fine. She wanted him to fuck her up.

"Tyson." He groaned, already sounding needy. 

He ripped her panties off of her (literally ripped them in half, she was gonna have to borrow some boxers or something) and immediately stuffed his face between her legs, tongue seeking purchase on her clit. 

She simultaneously starting pushing her cunt harder onto his face whenever he dove in, not caring about how straight forward it seemed. 

She just wanted his mouth to make her cum.

It didn't take that long, either, and she found her release in the form of him sucking her clit in between his lips and dipping his thumb inside of her.

She shook apart and he sat a big hand on her hip to calm her, finally opening her eyes again after she came down.

"I don't want a blowjob, I just wanna be inside you." He growled, pushing her back down when she took initiative to return the favor.

She breathed in and out a couple times before relaxing and grabbing his face with one hand to kiss him. 

Her unoccupied hand reached down and grabbed his cock, running it against her wet core making her moan before she pushed him inside.

Her eyes rolled back as he was fully seated in her.

"Feel so good." He breathed out.

"Don't you dare get sappy on me now. Fuck me." She demanded and he laughed, pulling back and snapping in a few times before he made that the pace, short, quick, brutal strokes in and out of her, sliding against all the right places inside her. 

She was going to cum again and she could feel it, when it finally went through her, it hit her like a truck. She screamed out, dragging her nails down his biceps.

He wasn't going to stop either. He kept going, using her over and over again until he felt himself breaking apart by the time she hit number 5.

He thrust in one last big time, hitting her g-spot head on, making her weakly trip off the edge for the last time as he pulled out and shot all over her bra.

She let her head lull back loosely, leaving her legs open as she closed her eyes.

All she could register within the next few minutes was him leaving and coming back, cleaning between her thighs, on her throbbing pussy, and on her chest before cuddling up next to her.

"I like you, Tyson Jost." He muttered into her curly hair.

"Welcome to high school." She slurred.

"I'm serious." He chuckled.

"I like you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am always available on tumblr @b-dubinsky Instagram @nhldubinksy and my snapchat is joshklingy


End file.
